Terror of the Void (Empty Cas)
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: Where the Cosmic Entity wakes up from his slumber and discovers the greatest 'horror' he could possibly face. A short Empty!Cas story I once wrote for a friend's birthday :) WARNING: only makes (a bit) sense when you've seen Season 13!


There was nothing; no air, no noise, no life, only a blissful nothingness. It was how it has always been. And how it will always be - or how it should be, at least.

Deep within the void, The Empty, a powerful cosmic being resided. A being beyond anyone's understanding, a being much older than God himself, and The Darkness. This being still remembered how The Darkness came into existence, but he found her too noisy so he submerged into the nothingness and started an eternal slumber.

This being has been happily asleep even before time and space - and even creation itself - has been created by a being of light. That is until a certain pesky angel with a big sassy mouth came around and woke him up from his beauty sleep.

He liked his sleep, he needed his sleep, or he would be in a lot of pain. The last thing one should want is an active void.

But the unthinkable happened. Much to the horror of the - supposedly - eternally sleeping entity.

He was having nice dreamless slumbers when a terrible headache started to form; as if someone took a hammer and repeatedly hit him across the skull with it. Again and again and again. At first, he tried to ignore it, curling into himself, but his headache worsened until he felt like a few stars set to supernova exploded within his very head.

A black blob-substance moved within the nothing and it took on a somewhat humanoid shape. It was the Cosmic Entity, in the form of Castiel, who was the last - and one of the few - beings he ever encountered.

Without making a noise or a sound, he slipped closer towards the being in his charge who had somehow woken up.

'They need to stop waking up,' he thought in annoyance. Anger rose within him, an emotion he wasn't all that familiar with, he rather felt no emotions at all - emotions meant that he was awake which equaled to him being in pain.

When he found the creature though, he discovered that it was neither an angel nor a demon. His headache worsened and he gripped his head in pain as his vision blurred. For a while, he looked at the strange creatures, puzzled at the absence of angelic grace or demonic smoke within them. They had something alright... but he didn't know what it was. He narrowed his eyes at them, trying to figure out what they were. How they got here and are still awake is beyond him.

Cautiously, he stepped closer. Somehow one of them seemed to notice him. Her icy blue eyes widened in a perfect mixture of shock and excitement. A _screech_ left her mouth, alerting the other, and she darted towards him, still screeching. "IT IS EMPTY CAS!" Were the words he managed to catch.

He took a startled step back, horrified by the strange creature, but before she could reach him, she randomly fell down towards the floor. He stared at her with his mouth agape.

The girl lifted her head, her auburn hair falling slightly in front of icy blue eyes. "I would hug you but I got lazy and decided to fall down instead," she spoke as if that explained everything. Yet that puzzled the cosmic entity even more.

'If she's tired... why isn't she sleeping?' He thought in bafflement.

Looking up, he found himself staring into forest green eyes addressing him with a great deal of curiosity. Golden hair fell past her shoulders in waves and she grinned. She _bumped_ his nose. "Boop," she whispered. She then pumped the air as if she just accomplished something fantastic.

"Be nice and help me up?" The girl from the floor asked.

The other girl stopped her tiny victory dance and proceeded to help the girl up. That's when he noticed wings producing from her upper back; a brilliant gold with streaks of pink through the feathers. He frowned at that, knowing that she wasn't an angel.

As she helped up the girl from the ground, he noticed that the auburn-haired girl had wings as well. Hers were pink and darker around the edges, almost purple.

The cosmic entity took a tiny step back. This alerted both of the girls as they turned towards him in unison; green and blue eyes gazing back at him. He blinked when his headache came up again and his vision blurred, blinking rapidly, it returned to him, yet the headache stayed like a dull ache in the back of his head.

"Who are you?" He found himself calling out. Glaring at the two beings standing before him.

The girl with the golden-pink wings ruffled her feathers before replying. "I am Cindy aka the Fabulous Incarnation and this here is my twinsie, Carli, aka Satan's Potato."

The other girl, Carli, nodded her head once in agreement, a dead serious look on her pretty face.

He stared at them, feeling like he had asked the wrong question. " _What_ are you?"

"I'm Nickifer's daughter," Carli replied, "I'm like a Nephilim but not exactly... it's rather complicated." She swung her arm around Cindy's shoulder. "And this crazy kid is the offspring of Gabifer. She's like an Archangel but more fabulous." Cindy nodded, rustling her wings a bit.

"What the heck is a Nickifer and a Gabifer..." he muttered under his breath.

An overly dramatic gasp left both girls who now stared at him in both horror and pity. "They are the shipnames of our dads! Nickifer stands for Nick and Lucifer, while Gabifer stands for Gabriel and Lucifer!" Carly stated, feeling horrified by the fact that the poor thing did not know.

"Okay. How did you get here AND WHY ARE YOU AWAKE?!" He bellowed. "I CANNOT SLEEP! AND I LIKE MY SLEEP, I _NEED_ MY SLEEP!"

"We got here from the materialization of our own fabulousness," Cindy piped up in a 'duh' tone, her irises glowing a hot pink for a short while as Carli's glowed purple. "And about why we're awake," she shrugged, "I have honestly no idea."

The Cosmic Entity wanted to cry. 'Why me?' He thought to his ultimate horror. He had thought that this one angel, Castiel, was too much to handle... but that was before he had met Cindy and Carli.

The two of them were like a whirlwind of shrieks and noise and too much fabulousness and sparkles for him to handle... he just wanted to sleep.

The entity stood there as Cindy proceeded to make it rain rainbow glitters within The Empty because it was 'too dark and not fabulous enough' for her liking, and all that time Carli had clung to his back like a koala, saying that she was too tired to walk and wanted a piggyback ride.

And she just kept on rambling about this one story on Wattpad where Michael and Lucifer broke 'the fourth wall' - whatever that might be really.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing around the Empty as he was getting fed up with the two of them. "JUST PLEASE, BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

Somehow, the both of them shut up. Cindy stilled her movements, her golden-pink wings spread wide as she turned her head to look at him. Carli shut up as well but stayed clung to his back, seemingly rather comfortable with her current position.

"What is it?" Cindy asked, tilting her head. "You seem like you're about to cry."

"Please don't cry," Carli added, "I would end up crying too."

"I just want to sleep... all this noise you two make is hurting my head," he replied sadly. His headache was killing him and he was too tired to scream or be angry. He just wanted to go back to his peaceful slumbers.

Cindy and Carli exchanged a look. "Then why don't we take a nap? I love taking naps," Carli spoke up, falling off his back and sprawling on the floor, her wings spread wide as she laid there and conjured up a blanket which she wrapped around herself until she was a blanket burrito.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Becoming a blanket burrito. You've never lived until you've become a blanket burrito," she replied, making herself comfortable within the blankets and nothingness she laid in.

"Blanket burritos!" Cindy cheered, conjuring many blankets up out of thin air. She took a few where she completely wrapped herself into as a blanket fell right on top of the cosmic entity.

He was about to throw the blanket off until he realized how _fluffy_ and _comfortable_ it was. He had never felt so at ease before as he felt underneath this very blanket with a Hello Kitty pattern on it. It even took his headache away.

Before he knew it really, he had sunken down towards the floor, completely wrapped in his blankets as his eyes started to drop. The cosmic entity fell asleep again, as a glorious blanket burrito, having the best sleep he ever had.

Carli and Cindy took a nap too, within the Empty, each wrapped in their own fabulous blankets and having beautiful dreams about kinky ass Asmodickface smut.


End file.
